Who Do I Chose
by TxSweetHeart7488
Summary: Hermione has to chose who she wants to be with


"Oh good morning honey" a strange man said as he kissed Hermione.   
  
"Great, I love you so much Draco"   
  
With that she woke up suddenly. What was that all about she thought to herself as she looked at her clock which showed 2 am. She decided to lay back down to try and forget about the dream but it just came back to her. wow that is so weird, why am I dreaming about Draco he is always making fun of me. Hermione decided she would write to Harry and Ron seeing as she couldn't get back to sleep Harry   
  
How are things going? I really hope you are well. I will be staying at Ron's for the last week of the summer maybe I will see you there or at Diagon Alley. Well I have got to go now, see you soon   
  
~Herm   
  
Now to Ron   
  
Ron   
  
How have you been how is your summer going. Well my summer was pretty good. Hmm I don't know what else to say. That's all for now see you later.   
  
~Herm   
  
Sleepily Hermione crawled back into bed and suddenly drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.   
  
"Good morning Sunshine" she heard he mother call as she walked into Hermione's room.   
  
"Morning Mom" she said in a tired voice as she looked at the clock to she that it was 9 in the morning.   
  
"Do you have your things ready to go to the Weasley's, dear?"   
  
"Yeah when will they be arriving"   
  
"In about 2 hours, I just wanted to make sure it was all set."   
  
2 Hours later   
  
Hermione was sitting in the living room all of a sudden heard a poof and out of the fireplace shot Ginny and Mrs Weasley.   
  
"Hermione dear how are you?   
  
"Great and I cant wait to go back to hogwarts."   
  
"That's good well are you ready to go hopefully by the time we get back Ron and Harry will be there."   
  
"Harry will be there too That's cool. well bye mom I love you and tell dad I said bye and that I love him." Hermione said as she hugged her mom goodbye, her dad had to go into work early that morning. With that they stepped into the fireplace and where gone. Back at the Burrow   
  
"Hermmione you know where to put your things dont you"   
  
yes   
  
"Well its almost time to eat. Oh Harry your here, well why dont you too go and put your things away and all of you go and wash up to eat"   
  
With this said Ginny Harry Ron Fred George and Hermione walked up the stairs toget ready. After they had washed down all the food and finished up there converstaions the boys decided to go out and play Quidditch. Ginny and Hermione watched them after a few hours they were tired and ready for bed as they walked up the stairs Mrs Weasley yelled too them "We will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so get plenty of rest and pack your things because we will be spending the night at the Leaky Couldren"   
  
"Ok" they yelled back.   
  
A few hours later   
  
"Good Moring Harry Ron time to wake up" said Mr Weasley.   
  
At the same time Mrs Weasley was waking up the girls. After a about 30 minutes everyone was dressed and ready to go to Diagon alley. To Draco   
  
"Draco get your lazy but out of bed you have to go get your Hogwarts things today." yelled his father up the stairs. Draco set up in his bed and rolled his eyes. Draco had changed a lot over the last few mouths especially after he found out that his father had been a Death Eater. Draco had become more rebellious to his fathers wishes and the things he wanted him to do. There was one thing that his father absoulutly hated, he hated the way Draco began to spike his hair up instead of keeping it sliced back.   
  
"Draco dear bring your things down you will be staying at the leaky cauldron tonight because your father has important business then its off to Hogwarts" his mother said trying to act happy.   
  
Poor mom being stuck with him to afraid to leave he thought.   
  
"Ok mom well goodbye, I will miss you and I love you, OH yeah I am going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas ok."   
  
"Alright have a good year, I love you, bye." she said as he hopped into the car. As they drove away he began to think of how had acted and treated people over the years. One person kept popping into his head....Hermione. He had always made fun of her and never got to know her. Maybe I should apologize to her for what I have done to her. Then he thought of his two idiot friends, will I be able to trust them anymore hmm I don't think so he thought. The car pulled to a stop "well here you are Mr Malfoy" the driver said.   
  
"Thank You " Draco said as he pulled his things out of the car and began to walk toward the building. Well its time to go get my new books and things. he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron with his trunk.   
  
"I have been expecting you little Mr. Malfoy. Here is you key and u will be in room 7"   
  
"Thanks Tom and u can call me Draco I no longer go bye Malfoy"   
  
"alright Draco"   
  
Draco took the key and went to room 7 to put his things away. Draco then went down to Flourish and Blotts to get his new Hogwarts books. He didn't happen to be watching where he was going when he ran right into a girl.   
  
"OH sorry I want paying attention to what I was doing" he said as he helped her up to her feet.  
  
"Oh its alright."   
  
"Hermione I didn't realize it was you. How have you been?"   
  
"Umm I am fine. Why are you being so nice to me?"   
  
"Well I have done a lot of changing over the summer after finding out about   
  
my father being a death eater and I decided I spent to long picking on   
  
people. I am sorry that I always called you a mudblood and everything."   
  
"Are you feeling ok? Are you being serious"   
  
"Yes I am. Well I have to go and put these away. Talk to you later."   
  
"Alright bye Draco."   
  
He walked away thinking about how good it felt to be nice for a change.   
  
Hermione just stood there in shock for a second over what she had heard.   
  
This might be a nice change she thought.   
  
Draco decided that after he had put away his things he would treat himself   
  
to some ice cream. He had been sitting at a table alone reading a book   
  
when someone said "That a good book." He looked up to see Hermione   
  
standing in front of him.   
  
"Oh yeah I thought it looked interesting so I picked it up. Would you like   
  
and ice cream or do you wanna sit down."   
  
'Sure I would like an ice cream. Thank You" she said as he went and got   
  
them some ice cream. They set and talked for hours.   
  
Wow he is so nice interesting and he really has changed she thought to   
  
herself.   
  
Draco looked down at his watch "Wow its really late I have to go get ready   
  
to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Well see you then bye Herm."   
  
"bye Draco"she said as he began to walk away. Wow it is really late I   
  
need to go to bed.  
  
The next morning Hermione collected her things and went down to meet the   
  
Weasleys and Harry to go off to the Hogwarts Express. After they crossed   
  
the barrier and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley they all set out to find a   
  
compartment. Then suddenly an owl flew in through the window straight to   
  
Hermione.   
  
Dearest Hermione   
  
I really wish u where here with me. Every second away from you feels   
  
awful. Write to me as much as you can I need to hear from you.   
  
Love   
  
Vicktor Krum   
  
Vicktor and Hermione had been together all summer but now she was starting   
  
to really like Draco. Oh what to do if I was with Draco it would be so   
  
much easier seeing as we leave in the same country she thought as she   
  
slipped the note into her pocket.   
  
At the same moment Draco happened to be thinking about how pretty and nice   
  
and how different Hermione was then what he had thought, when suddenly the   
  
compartment door swung open to show Pansy standing there trying to look   
  
cute to impress him.   
  
"Oh Draco how I- Wait what did you do to your gorgeous hair" she said with   
  
and look on her face.   
  
"what do you want?"   
  
"Just to see you That all. oh yeah Crabbe and Goyle are looking for you   
  
by the way"   
  
"Ok is that all"   
  
"Fine I will leave you alone" she said as she stormed out.   
  
whatever. what am I suppose to say to Crabbe and Goyle oh sorry I cant   
  
hang out with you I at least wanna be nice about it he thought.  
  
The train began to come to a stop finally Draco thought as he got out of   
  
his seat and went up to the castle. it was a beautiful night and he   
  
couldn't wait to go inside and see everybody and of course to eat.  
  
Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron not paying attention to them which   
  
could be a good thing seeing as all they were talking about was how hungry   
  
they where. She had caught just enough of the conversation to relies what   
  
was being said, boys always thinking with there stomachs she thought.   
  
Everyone had walked into the great hall and took a seat, Only minutes   
  
later in came Mrs McGonagall with the first years who look scared and nervous as always. The sorting hat gave its speech and then Mrs McGonagall   
  
began to call out the names.  
  
"David Wood""Gryffindor."  
  
Katie Jackson. Ravenclaw  
  
Tara Bartlette. Hufflepuff  
  
Rebecca Trento Ravenclaw  
  
Kayla Lessard Hufflepuff  
  
Nick Windhurst Ravenclaw  
  
After everyone took there seats and Dumbledore said his usual annocement   
  
about the forest being off limits he paused for a second then said "As of   
  
the success of last years Yule Ball I have decided that it would be   
  
fitting to have a Christmas or Valentines dance. Once we have decided   
  
which we will let you all know. Now lets eat."  
  
The feast went on as usual with lots of talking, as the last few bights of   
  
food were gone, As usual the student walked up to there rooms for bed.  
  
Hermione woke up early that next morning. After about an hour she looked   
  
up from her book to see people begin to come down from there dorms. "Good   
  
moving. have a good night?" she said as she saw Harry and Ron try to walk   
  
out of the room without running into anything, she could tell that they   
  
were still half asleep. "Are you two ready to go and get some breakfast.  
  
"Yeah sure Hermione"Ron said in a tired low voice.  
  
They three then proceeded to walk down to the Great Hall. "oh wait for me   
  
Harry" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
The voice belonged to none other than Colin Creevey.  
  
"Harry wonderful to see you again." Colin said smiling as he took a   
  
picture of harry."Isn't it great to be back, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Colin it sure is."Harry said as he walked down the stairs to the   
  
great Hall. The rest of the way no one really said anything, when finally   
  
they reached the Hall Harry Ron and Hermione all went and sat at the end   
  
of the table. The boys just started to stuff their faces with food while   
  
Hermione and Ginny talked.  
  
"Yummy this is great. Here Hermione this."Ron said with a mouthful of   
  
food.  
  
"eww no, and didn't your mother tell u not to talk with your mouthful?   
  
That just disgusting. Ron then began to chew with his mouth open to make   
  
Hermione sick.  
  
"You are so sick. I am leaving see you in the common room in a little   
  
while so we can walk to Care For Magical Creatures with Hagrid. See you   
  
then."Hermione said as she stood up and left the table.  
  
"Oh why do you have to be so gross, Ron. Ok I am leaving too I have to go   
  
get ready for Potions. Bye Ron bye Harry."Ginny said as she left.  
  
Thought Harry had not been paying attention he had been watching Cho Chang   
  
who was in Harry's view the prettiest girl at Hogwarts.  
  
"I will be right back I am going to go and talk to Cho. Wish me luck."   
  
Harry said.  
  
"Good luck Harry." Ron replied as Harry walked over to Cho who was walking   
  
out of the hall by herself.  
  
"Hello Cho. How have you been?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh hi Harry, I have been good. Would you like to walk and talk with me   
  
for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, How was your summer?"  
  
"It was alright nothing to special."  
  
"That cool. so where are you headed to?"  
  
"I have to go to the library to pick up a book."  
  
"Alright, I am so glad to be back at Hogwarts. My home isn't much of a Home   
  
with my aunt and uncle. They don't like me being a wizard, well actually   
  
they don't like me at all but I don't care."  
  
"OH That not right. Well here we are, it was really nice talking to you I   
  
hope it happens again. bye Harry"  
  
"Goodbye Cho. I hope you have a good day."  
  
"Thanks you too"  
  
Harry turned around and walked up to the Common room.  
  
"Took you long enough" Hermione said as he walked in.  
  
"Let me go get my books then we can go."Harry replied.  
  
"So how did it go?"Ron asked as he walked with Harry to get his books.  
  
"Great she is so nice. I was thinking about asking her out. What do you   
  
think?"  
  
"Go for what do u have to lose"  
  
The three of them walked down to Hagrid's hut for the first lesson.  
  
"Harry Ron and Hermione, how have you been?" asked Hagrid who they had   
  
been friends with since their first year.  
  
"Great Hagrid how about you" they all said about the same time when the   
  
bell rang.  
  
"Alright today we will be talking about Dragons." Hagrid told the class   
  
with an excited look on his face.  
  
"We aren't going to have real ones here are we?" asked one of the Slytherin   
  
girls.  
  
"No I only wish we could but That illegal."  
  
With that said there was a sudden sound of relief. The lesson went on   
  
about how dangerous they could be without correct training. "If you-" Hagrid   
  
was cut off by the bell "we will finish this lesson next time we meet"  
  
"See you later Hagrid"said Harry and Ron  
  
"Bye you three hope u will visit me sometime.  
  
"We will bye Hagrid" Hermione said as her Ron and Harry left the hut.  
  
"Well its off to Arithmancy for me and you have got Divination. so I will   
  
see you two at lunch." Hermione said as they parted for class.  
  
Lets go to Draco we haven't heard from him in a while  
  
Draco had actually enjoyed the lesson over dragons, because he had always   
  
like them. When he was little he liked to look at the dragons in pictures   
  
of the books in his mothers library. Thought no one had known this of   
  
course. Now he was odd to Arithmancy he had been taking Divination but he   
  
had really hated it so he wanted to try something different for this   
  
year. The lesson seemed to go by a lot faster to Draco then Divination   
  
ever had, because before he know it the bell rang to go to lunch.  
  
"That was a awesome lesson" he heard a very familiar and sweet voice say.   
  
He looked up and saw Hermione talking to Alexis one of the girls in   
  
Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Alexis. How are you two doing?" he blurted out not   
  
thinking.  
  
"Oh Hey Draco I didn't remember you taking Arithmancy. well I am doing good,   
  
and how about yourself?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well I had been in Divination but I hated it so I signed up for this. I   
  
have been good also. Can I walk with you two down to lunch?"  
  
"Sure why not" Hermione replied as they all walked out of the class room.  
  
They discussed the lesson the whole way down to the great hall, while   
  
Hermione thought wow he is cute I really like his hair spiked up like   
  
that. Then suddenly her train of thought was cute off by the sound of   
  
someone's voice it.  
  
"Hey Herm. How was- Wait why is he walking with you?" it was Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron don't be stupid we where just talking about our Arithmancy lesson."   
  
she replied  
  
"Still he is our enemy"Ron said sounding jealous  
  
"Are you jealous?" she asked  
  
"Jealous of him NO WAY. are you crazy please why would I be jealous of   
  
that" he said looking at Draco.  
  
"Well I think I will go now, talk to you later maybe if your friends don't   
  
mind."Draco said as he walked away.  
  
Millions of thoughts were flashing through his head like how Ron and   
  
Harry would probably go crazy if they found out I like Hermione but first   
  
I need to know if she could like me. hmm how am I going to figure that   
  
out. He probably wont like me because I have always been mean rude and   
  
hateful to her. If only she knew what I really thought.  
  
At that same moment Hermione was think almost the exact same thing but   
  
then she thought of Vicktor. Oh what to do??   
  
Then suddenly she knew what she had to do she had to brake up with   
  
Vicktor and then try to see if Draco could like her. I really hope he will   
  
like me.  
  
"Why were you talking to him anyway?" Ron said as he glared at Draco.  
  
"Why so you care anyway we were just talking to him its not a big deal." Hermione replied.   
  
"But he is always mean to you and calling you names." said Ron  
  
"Oh so what its not like I would care if you talked to some Slytherin girl. Just drop the subject it doesn't matter" she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Why do they care anyway I was just talking she was thinking to herself. Only moments late in flew tons of owls with letters and packages. One came to Hermione, who look quite shocked to receive a letter.  
  
Dear Herm  
  
I never knew how beautiful, special, and sweet you were tell this year. You were one of the last people I would have expected to fall for. I cant tell you who I am just yet but I will soon. Hope you have a wonderful day.  
  
With lots of Love   
  
Someone who loves you.  
  
Wow someone likes me. I wonder who it could be she sat there thinking, when Harry asked" Who is that from?"  
  
"I don't know" she replied  
  
The rest of the afternoon was quite boring, especially since they had double Potions with Snap and the Slytherine's. One of the fellow Gyffindor girls, Alexis, went up to Hermione and said 'Did you notice Draco look at you like almost half of the class?"  
  
"Umm no I didn't" she told Alexis.  
  
"Oh well I just saw him look at you once of twice. I suppose its no big deal well see you later."  
  
"Bye-bye"  
  
I wonder if that's true well that's interesting to know, she was thinking to herself as she walked with Harry and Ron back to the common room to put away their books to go down to dinner.  
  
The first week went by with not much happing except for the usual, Neville messing up in Potions and their first lesson with the new defense against the dark arts teacher, who had taught before.  
  
Professor Lupin was back, it took some convincing from Dumbledore to get him to teach again. Once most of the students saw him again they were quite happy and excited, because he was one of the best teachers they had. Harry knew that he was safe around Dumbledore but he felt a lot better when Lupin was around, because he knew he could always trust Lupin. Well that night at dinner Dumbledore said that they would be having both a Christmas and a Valentines dance seeing as they couldn't decided which to have. The dinner was great as usual, Harry loved the food at Hogwarts a lot better then what he had at the Dursleys especially since Dudley was still on his diet.  
  
Hermione sat there almost the hole time not really saying a word, she was thinking about any ans everything that popped into her head.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione? You seem a little tired or something" Ron asked  
  
"Oh no I was just thinking sorry I got side tracked. How was your day Harry?'  
  
"Good pretty good."  
  
"What about you Ron"  
  
"It was ok I guess"  
  
"Hey Herm I was thinking of asking Cho out because you know we have a Hogsmade weekend coming up and I was think I could ask if she just wanted to hang out, what do you think should I?" Harry asked .  
  
"Yeah I think you should go for it. So when are you going to ask her?"  
  
"Maybe on the way back to the common room."  
  
"Alright, good luck."Herm turned towards Ron and asked" What about you Ron got a girl in mind?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."he simply replied smiling.  
  
"Ok fine don't tell me. I was going to tell you that I know someone who likes you but never mind." she turned to get up "Well see you two in the common room and Harry don't forget to tell me how it goes with Cho. Bye-bye." She stood up and walked out of the hall.  
  
At that same moment Draco spotted Hermione get up, "See you in the common room I have things to take care of right now so bye." he said to the people around him. He too off down the hall and saw her, wow she looks like an angel he was thinking when suddenly he asked " Can I walk with you?"  
  
She turned around and said " Yeah if you want to."  
  
"Ok, hey I got a question about- oh dang I forgot it was something about our Arithmancy lesson." They talked about class the hole way back to the Gryffindor common room. "Well see you later Hermione."  
  
"Bye Draco"  
  
Hermione was in a pretty happy but then remembered why she came up here earlier then usual. She had to write Vicktor's break up letter. I need to be gentle ans I really hope he isn't to hurt she thought.  
  
Vicktor  
  
I am so so sorry, but I don't think we can be together anymore. We never get to see each other and the age difference. If you would like we can still be friends maybe that would work if you wanted. I really hope you don't hate me, and I am sure you will find another girl to date.  
  
With love  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione took the letter down to borrow one of the school owl seeing as she didn't own one. Then went back up to the common room and on the way she ran into Ron. "So where is Harry?'she asked.  
  
"He is talking to Cho, and I really hope it works for him. I know I have my fingers crossed for him. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Well nothing I just wrote Vicktor a latter and said I couldn't see him anymore."  
  
"Oh do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Its alright its just I never say him and it just want fair for either of us. I hope he isn't too heartbroken."  
  
"Yeah I see where you are coming from. Lets go wait for Harry cant wait to hear what happened."  
  
"Me 2." she said as they walked up to the common room. As they waited, Ron asked "Remember at dinner when you said you would tell me who likes me if I tell you who I like?"  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"Well tell me"  
  
"NO you first"  
  
"Fine I think I kind of like Alexis and Hannah is nice."  
  
"Oh well-" she was cut off when Harry walked in, oh thank you I don't wanna tell him just yet, she thought to herself.  
  
"Harry What happened" Ron asked sounding kind of worried because the expression on Harry's face was a sad one.  
  
"Well??" Hermione added  
  
"I asked Cho if I could talk to her alone and she said sure. So we talked for a second then I asked if she would like to go on a date with me when we go to hogsmade next weekend-" Harry said the paused.  
  
"And??" Ron asked.  
  
"She said Yes" he said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Wow thats great Harry. So are you too going to just kind of hang out on this date?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so. I am so happy she said yes."  
  
"Me 2" Ron added, "well I am happy for you that is"  
  
The next week flew past quickly and it was Friday night. The three were walking down to dinner when they heard someone yell "Harry" they turned around and saw Cho walking toward them.  
  
"Hey are we still going to have that date?'  
  
"Yeah what time do you want to meet and where?" he asked  
  
"How about 9:15 in the Great Hall"  
  
"Sure that would be perfect. Would you like to walk with us."  
  
"Why not" she replied then they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The food was great as usual and the time seemed to go by quickly. Harry ended up walking Cho back up to her common room. That night Hermione had one of her dreams again but this time it was a little different.  
  
"Oh Hermione I love you, how was your day?' said a guy who looked a lot like Draco.  
  
"I love you too Draco and my day was wonderful. How about yours dear?" she asked before he kissed her.   
  
Then suddenly Hermione woke from her sleep, there was something outside of her window in her dorm. She walked towards it to see it was an owl, she opened the window and took the letter from the owl. The owl took off into the night as she opened the letter, which said:  
  
Dear Beautiful Hermione,  
  
Oh Hermione your are the sun that brighten the earth, the moon and stars the guide in the night. I really like you and want to be with you. But I cant revile who I am just yet but soon.  
  
I love you  
  
There was no signature at the end. Oh I wonder who this is from she thought as she put the letter away and crawled into bed.  
  
She woke up sort of early that next morning along with a lot of other people. They all were excited about the first Hogsmade trip, especially the third years who had never been before. Hermione was sitting in the common room reading a book when she heard "So do you think I would have a chance with Alexis or Hannah?'. The voice belonged to Ron who was trying to figure out if he wanted to ask out Hannah or Alexis. Hannah was a Ravenclaw girl with dark brown shoulder length hair, tan skin, was kind of tall, and had pretty brown eyes. Then Alexis was in Gryffindor with long blond hair, also had tan skin and was tall, and had light blue green eyes.  
  
"Well I have no idea why don't you ask Hermione."  
  
"Hey Hermione-"  
  
She cut him off and said "Alexis" then looked back down at her book.  
  
"Really you think I have a chance with her. Alright I will ask her before we leave. Harry if she says yes do you think we could have a double date?" Ron said sounding excited.  
  
"I am not sure about that since its going to be our first date you know." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah your probably right. What are you going to do Herm?"  
  
" Oh probably just walk around buy a few things then go up to the castle. Hope you too have fun." She said as she got up to go and put away her book in her dorm room. As she was walking back down the stairs she heard Ron asking if Alexis would like to go on a date with him while they were at Hogsmade, and like she said Alexis agreed. Hermione had known that Alexis liked Ron for sometime, and she could tell that Ron was happy because he was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with Ron Harry and Alexis and then meet up with Cho.  
  
"Well see you guys later, I hope you have fun on your dates. Bye-bye Harry Ron Cho and Alexis." Hermione said and walked away from them. Hmm what am I going to do first how about going to Honeydukes she thought. She walked inside and bought some loads of different sweets.   
  
Now its time to go meet up with Hannah and Ginny at the Three Broomstick, she walked towards the entrance when she heard someone say "Hear you go," as he opened the door.  
  
"Thank you" she said, she wanted to know who he was but she never saw his face.   
  
"Hermione over here." Ginny said once Hermione walked in.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"We already order you a butterbeer."Hannah added  
  
"Oh thanks. What are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I have to go to the owlery to send mum and dad a letter. Then we can go and visit the other shops."Ginny said  
  
"Alright."   
  
They drank their butterbeer and then made their way to the owlery , and the other places. Hermione was starting to look tired, "hey I think I am going back up to the castle now. See you later." she said walking back toward the castle. She walked up to the common room which was very quite then it usually was. She was reading a book when she suddenly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Hermione wake up."said a voice that seemed far away....it was Ron.  
  
"Oh hey how was your date with Alexis?" she asked.  
  
"It was wonderful. We had so much in common. Thanks to you for telling me that I should ask her out, I had a wonderful day." Ron said smiling  
  
"Well that's great Ron. How about you Harry, how was your date?" she asked as she turned towards Harry.  
  
"Absolutely perfect, amazing, and many other thing could describe it. How about your day, Hermione?"  
  
"Good I just hung out with Ginny and Hannah for a while then came back up here because I was getting tired. That is about it."  
  
"Well I think I am going to go put away the things I bought and then I will come back and we can all talk more." Harry said getting out of his and walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait Harry I am coming too." Ron said walking toward Harry.  
  
Once they came back they talked about their day and many other things for hours. Then in poured tons of students to put away their things or to get ready to go down to dinner. Hermione went up to her room and found a letter sitting on top of her bed. It said:  
  
Sweet Hermione  
  
You are an angel and I am well not. You are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. If anyone knew how much I love you they would probably laugh or something to that effect. I need to be with you and hopefully you could learn to love me back.   
  
Love  
  
Me  
  
Oh I really wish I knew who this was from she thought as she walked down to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
*-*That same morning*-*  
  
Draco had decided that he would go down to Hogsmade for a little while to pick up some sweet and some things from the joke shop. He mainly just wanted to be alone to kind of clear his mind and get a clear perspective on his life. He had been standing by the Three Broomstick trying to figure out if he was going to get a butterbeer or just pick up the stuff, when he say Hermione walking towards the entrance to the Three Broomstick. He quickly hide his face and opened the door for him. He decided to wait a few minutes before going in so it wouldn't be noticeable to Hermione who had opened the door. Draco had been sitting there for about a minute when in walks Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls, he really didn't want to be seen by them. So he pulled his cloak over his face and hurried out the door. He went to Zonks and Honeyduks, and with his things he walked back up the castle. Maybe the common room will be quite today since a lot of people are at Hogsmade, but of course it wasn't it was packed with the 1st and 2nd years. Oh yeah I almost forgot I have to write a letter to mum she told me to keep in touch he thought, as he pulled out a piece of parchment a quill and some ink.  
  
Mum   
  
How have you been? Well as for me I am all right. Lets see today was the first Hogsmade trip of this year. It was alright just the same as always. Well I gotta go now, bye mum.  
  
Love   
  
Draco  
  
Draco tided the letter to his owl Mischiefs leg."Take this straight to my mum and only her." he told his owl as he opened the window to let him out. At this moment Crabbe and Goyle walked in and put their things away. They were about to walk out of the room when Goyle asked " would you like to go down to Dinner with us?"  
  
"Why not" he said as they walked out of the door.  
  
*-* A Few weeks later*-*  
  
It was now Halloween and time for another trip to Hogsmade. Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the Three Broomstick talking and drinking their butterbeer. When Cho Chang Alexis and Ginny all walked over to their table.  
  
"Hey you three, why don't you have a seat." Harry said.  
  
"Sure" they said as they sat down.  
  
"How are you all doing today?" Hermione asked trying to form a conversation.  
  
"I have been good thanks" Cho replied  
  
"Me too" Alexis said.  
  
"I have been–well. How about you Hermione?" Ginny said  
  
"I have been pretty good." Hermione said as she looked at the clock on the wall."Hey well it was great to see you guys but I have to go drop this letter off then I am going to get some sweets. Then I am going to finish my Herbology homework. So talk to you all later." she said as she got out of her seat.  
  
"Bye Hermione" they all said as she left.  
  
After she went to Honeyduks, she was walking back towards the castle not paying attention to what she was doing as she dug in her pocket for some candy when boom she ran right into someone a fell on top of them. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking."she said as she got to her feet she saw who it was. It was of course Draco.  
  
"Its alright. As I recall I ran into you once before so its no big deal." he replied.  
  
"OH yeah I remember that. Well if you would excuse me I am going back up to the castle now."  
  
"Umm ok but before you go I was going to ask if maybe we could talk to you again sometime that is if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not sure we can talk again sometime. Well bye Draco." she said.  
  
"Bye Hermione." he said as she walked away.  
  
As Hermione made her way back up to the castle she felt like someone was watching her or that something was wrong. She turned around quickly but no one was there. So she proceeded back down the hall.  
  
*~*A few minutes earlier*~*  
  
Draco had just said goodbye to Hermione, smooth move he was thinking to himself about how stupid he probably sounded as he rolled his eyes. He wanted to see Hermione for a few more seconds so without thinking he began to follow her to the castle. When she suddenly stopped he ran into an empty classroom so she wouldn't see him. Phew, that was close he thought as he waited until he thought it would be safe for him to come out. He then proceeded up to the Slytherin common room. Once he arrived he had planned on finishing his Herbology homework but it was entirely to nosie. He decided that he would go down to the library.  
  
Once Hermione reached the common room she saw that it was full off the 1st and 2nd years and they were being pretty loud. I wont be able to concentrate in here with all this nosie she thought.. She went up to her dorm got her Herbology things and headed down to the library. Just to her luck there were no open tables but there was one that had only one person at it. Of course it was Draco who was sitting by himself. She then quietly walked over to the table. "Hey Draco could I sit here there are no other empty tables, please?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah sure I don't mind."he replied.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
  
They set there in silence doing their homework, when Draco started to put away hid Herbology book then walked over to a shelf and grabbed a book over the History of Magic. Once he set down Hermione whispered" that's a good one"  
  
She is so cute when she studies Draco thought as he watched here for a second.  
  
After a few hours of sitting there reading, they both went up to there common room to get ready for the feast. Hermione was sitting in her dorm when she got a letter.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
I have waited long enough meet me in the old class room number 67 its on the 2nd floor. I need to be with you please come tonight.  
  
Love  
  
someone  
  
Wow I will finally find out she thought as she smiled. A few minutes latter it was time for the feast. She Ron and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall with Ginny and Alexis. Harry ran into Cho and they walked together the rest of the way holding hand. Hermione and Ginny had been talking about their day but Hermione would get side tracked every once and a while. She was so busy thinking about who it could be or who she wanted it to be in that classroom waiting for her. The feast went by extremely quickly, once everyone began to leave she slipped out of the line of Gryffindors to go to the classroom. There it is she saw it and took a deep breath. Thousands of thoughts flashed through her head and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She reached for the door knob with another deep breath she slowly opened the door. Once it was open she saw the outline of someone's body and there were candles every were and a there were tons of red roses sitting on one of the tables. The body moved into the light of the candle. "Hermione I have been waiting for you." the person said.  
  
"Oh Draco I hoped it would be you." she said as he waked towards her.  
  
"I left the feast early so I could set all this up. I hoped you would like it."  
  
"I love it, its so beautiful. I loved the letters they were so sweet."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her close, "Ever since we bumped into each other in Diagon Ally you are all I have been able to think about. I knew I needed somthing good in my life and that's you." he said as he looked into her bright brown eyes.  
  
"I felt the same about you but I never thought that you could ever like me. Now I know that anything is possible." she said.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lips softly and she returned a kiss.  
  
"When sould we tell everyone we are together. I know that Harry and Ron wont be to happy they hate me."He said.  
  
"I don't know but I sould be the one to tell them. They wont take it very well but who care because I am going to be happy. What will your father think?" she said  
  
"I don't care what him or anyone elsa thinks because all I want is to be with you. Now why don't we just sit here and talk for a while."he said.  
  
"Alright" she said as they set on the floor. He had his arms around her tightly and she said "You make me feel safe like this that nothing in this whole world could hurt me because I am with you." He smiled at her. They set there for a few more minutes just sitting in each others arms peacfuly.   
  
"Well its getting late we probably go. How about we meet her before lunch and after dinner tomorrow. I have some work to so tomorrow so I will pobaby be in the library if you want to see me. Goodnight my dear sweet Hermione."  
  
"Alright I will meet you here and might stop by the library. Bye Draco.' she said as the grabbed the flowers and took off out of the door. While he stayed behind to pick up the candles.  
  
Once she reached the common room she tip toed up to her dorm trying not to wake anyone. then she quitly jumped into bed and feel fast asleep.  
  
As the next few weeks went by Hermione and Draco ran off every night to room 67 to be together. They meet at night and some days during lunch. On day Harry and Ron were discussing Hermione's strange behavior before they went down to dinner.  
  
Then a few hours later "Well see you guys later" Hermione said as she got up and left the table.  
  
"I am going to follow her." Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Alright just tell me every thing later because I am still hungry." Ron replied while he stuffed his face with more food.  
  
Harry gave her a few seconds then followed after her. She went up about two flights of stairs, then slipped into a classroom Harry had never been to before. He slowly opened the door, and once he saw what was going on he yelled "Hermione what are you doing with him?"  
  
"Harry what are you doing here? OH who cares I really like Draco and he likes me. He was the one sending all of the letters. Why am I trying to explain myself this to you, you wont understand." She said.  
  
"Well I guess our little secrets out now." Draco said as he smiled at Hermione.  
  
I have never seen him like this Harry thought to himself. "Well I am going to leave you two alone now, bye." Harry said as he left.  
  
"Well I guess its time to tell everyone" Hermione said as she seat in Draco's arms.  
  
"Yeah I think so but lets wait tell tomorrow." he replied and she nodded in agreement. For most of the evening they she set in hid arms listing to him breath. He kissed the top of her head and just held her softly. She almost fell asleep in his arms, then he said "well I think you better go off to bed. I will see you tomorrow." he kissed her goodbye and she left.  
  
I have never been happier in my life he thought as he walked up to his common room and got into bed.  
  
He woke up suddenly that morning and wrote to Hermione.  
  
Sweetheart,  
  
I thought about you a lot after we left yesterday. So how are we going to tell everyone. Do you want to just talk to some people or walk together so people would have to figure it out themselves. Well I will see you soon.  
  
Love  
  
Draco  
  
He then went down to the common room and set on one of the chairs. No one was there, he thought that was a little strange so he looked up and saw that it was 5 in the morning. Oh well I wont be able to go back to sleep now anyways he thought. He went back up to his room to pick up a book to read. After about and two hours people began to come down the stairs from their dorms. When in flew Draco's owl who had just delivered a letter to Hermione. To his surprise there was a letter.  
  
Draco  
  
I think we should just let people figure it out for themselves. It would be more fun that way. Well I cant wait to see you. I hope you had a good night.   
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
He smiled oh this should be fun he thought. Then suddenly someone said "what are you so happy about?". It was Pansy.  
  
"Oh nothing.' he replied as he walked up to his dorm to put his book away and to send Hermione another letter.  
  
Hermione  
  
Meet me in the Great Hall in 5 minutes.  
  
Love   
  
Draco  
  
He waited a few minutes then made his way down to the Great Hall. He reached the hall and just stopped. "Well are you going in?" Pansy asked she had followed him down.  
  
"No I am waiting for someone." he replied.  
  
"Oh looks its that ugly mudblood Hermione." she said.  
  
He began to turn red with anger "Don't talk about her like that." He almost slapped her but he controlled himself.   
  
"Why are you defending her." Pansy asked.  
  
"Because she is my girlfriend and I love her." he replied smiling as he walked toward Hermione. He left Pansy speechless with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Good morning my sweet angel. How did you sleep?" Draco said as he walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Oh I sleep wonderful." she replied as he took her hand and walked her to her seat.  
  
"See you soon." he said then he kissed her hand then walked over to the Slytherin table. It got suddenly quite and everyone stared in disbelief of they had just seen.   
  
"Draco how could you stoop so low. You could have had me." Pansy cried.  
  
"I wasn't lowering myself. She is smart pretty and can do any spell. I wouldn't want you in the first place." he said to her then quietly ate his breakfast. He then walked over to Hermione and they walked out of the hall together. They laughed at everyone's reaction.  
  
Later on that day in the Gryffindor common room Hermione had been finishing up her homework when Ron comes over to her. "Hey Ron." she said.  
  
"Why in the world out of all the people would you be with Malloy? Are you mental? He always talked about you and made fun of you, I just cant believe it." Ron burst out.  
  
"Well believe it because he likes me and I like him. Why would you care in the first place?" she replied in an angry tone.  
  
"Because you are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt that's all." he said calmly.  
  
"Just leave me alone." she said.  
  
"Whatever." he said as he rolled his eyes and left.  
  
What if he is right and I do get hurt what I am I saying I know he likes me she had mixed thoughts about everything. I really need some one to talk to. Oh how about Ginny she thought.   
  
"Ginny" she yelled as she went up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"Yeah what do you need Hermione?" she yelled back.  
  
"I need to talk to you in the common room."  
  
"Alright I will be there in a second." she said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Well what did you wanna talk about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I am happy with Draco but Ron made a good point what if I get hurt. Oh I don't know what do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Try and see what happens with Draco. If he does hurt you I am sure you will get over it. Just don't worry about it." Ginny replied.  
  
"Thanks I feel much better now. So do you have a boyfriend yet, not that you need one."   
  
"Not yet but I am not in a hurry to get on either. Well I gotta go finish my homework." Ginny said as she got up and left the room.  
  
A few more weeks went by and it was finally the week before Christmas. It was the last dinner that they would have all together before some of the students went home for the holiday. Dumbledore stood up and said "I would like to inform you that we will be having 2 new transfer students with us starting in January. Now enjoy the food." Everyone was talking about where the transfer students may be from or if they would be boys or girls.  
  
The next morning students were dragging down their trunks and were loading onto the train. Hermione Harry and Ron of course stayed at Hogwarts along with Draco.  
  
The week went by quickly and now it was Christmas morning. Hermione woke up and saw tons of presents. Her parents sent her some suger-free candy and a few new books and some cute muggle type of t shirts. Then she spotted a small box. She picked it up and there was a note :  
  
Hermione I hope you like this it was very expensive.  
  
Love   
  
Draco  
  
She opened the box and inside was a gold heart necklace wit ha matching bracelet and ear rings. Oh wow its so beautiful  
  
After a few hours of sitting there reading, they both went up to there common room to get ready for the feast. Hermione was sitting in her dorm when she got a letter.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
I have waited long enough meet me in the old class room number 67 its on the 2nd floor. I need to be with you please come tonight.  
  
Love  
  
someone  
  
Wow I will finally find out she thought as she smiled. A few minutes latter it was time for the feast. She Ron and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall with Ginny and Alexis. Harry ran into Cho and they walked together the rest of the way holding hand. Hermione and Ginny had been talking about their day but Hermione would get side tracked every once and a while. She was so busy thinking about who it could be or who she wanted it to be in that classroom waiting for her. The feast went by extremely quickly, once everyone began to leave she slipped out of the line of Gryffindors to go to the classroom. There it is she saw it and took a deep breath. Thousands of thoughts flashed through her head and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She reached for the door knob with another deep breath she slowly opened the door. Once it was open she saw the outline of someone's body and there were candles every were and a there were tons of red roses sitting on one of the tables. The body moved into the light of the candle. "Hermione I have been waiting for you." the person said.  
  
"Oh Draco I hoped it would be you." she said as he waked towards her.  
  
"I left the feast early so I could set all this up. I hoped you would like it."  
  
"I love it, its so beautiful. I loved the letters they were so sweet."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her close, "Ever since we bumped into each other in Diagon Ally you are all I have been able to think about. I knew I needed somthing good in my life and that's you." he said as he looked into her bright brown eyes.  
  
"I felt the same about you but I never thought that you could ever like me. Now I know that anything is possible." she said.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lips softly and she returned a kiss.  
  
"When sould we tell everyone we are together. I know that Harry and Ron wont be to happy they hate me."He said.  
  
"I don't know but I sould be the one to tell them. They wont take it very well but who care because I am going to be happy. What will your father think?" she said  
  
"I don't care what him or anyone elsa thinks because all I want is to be with you. Now why don't we just sit here and talk for a while."he said.  
  
"Alright" she said as they set on the floor. He had his arms around her tightly and she said "You make me feel safe like this that nothing in this whole world could hurt me because I am with you." He smiled at her. They set there for a few more minutes just sitting in each others arms peacfuly.   
  
"Well its getting late we probably go. How about we meet her before lunch and after dinner tomorrow. I have some work to so tomorrow so I will pobaby be in the library if you want to see me. Goodnight my dear sweet Hermione."  
  
"Alright I will meet you here and might stop by the library. Bye Draco.' she said as the grabbed the flowers and took off out of the door. While he stayed behind to pick up the candles.  
  
Once she reached the common room she tip toed up to her dorm trying not to wake anyone. then she quitly jumped into bed and feel fast asleep.  
  
As the next few weeks went by Hermione and Draco ran off every night to room 67 to be together. They meet at night and some days during lunch. On day Harry and Ron were discussing Hermione's strange behavior before they went down to dinner.  
  
Then a few hours later "Well see you guys later" Hermione said as she got up and left the table.  
  
"I am going to follow her." Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Alright just tell me every thing later because I am still hungry." Ron replied while he stuffed his face with more food.  
  
Harry gave her a few seconds then followed after her. She went up about two flights of stairs, then slipped into a classroom Harry had never been to before. He slowly opened the door, and once he saw what was going on he yelled "Hermione what are you doing with him?"  
  
"Harry what are you doing here? OH who cares I really like Draco and he likes me. He was the one sending all of the letters. Why am I trying to explain myself this to you, you wont understand." She said.  
  
"Well I guess our little secrets out now." Draco said as he smiled at Hermione.  
  
I have never seen him like this Harry thought to himself. "Well I am going to leave you two alone now, bye." Harry said as he left.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess its time to tell everyone" Hermione said as she seat in Draco's arms.  
  
"Yeah I think so but lets wait tell tomorrow." he replied and she nodded in agreement. For most of the evening they she set in hid arms listing to him breath. He kissed the top of her head and just held her softly. She almost fell asleep in his arms, then he said "well I think you better go off to bed. I will see you tomorrow." he kissed her goodbye and she left.  
  
I have never been happier in my life he thought as he walked up to his common room and got into bed.  
  
He woke up suddenly that morning and wrote to Hermione.  
  
Sweetheart,  
  
I thought about you a lot after we left yesterday. So how are we going to tell everyone. Do you want to just talk to some people or walk together so people would have to figure it out themselves. Well I will see you soon.  
  
Love  
  
Draco  
  
He then went down to the common room and set on one of the chairs. No one was there, he thought that was a little strange so he looked up and saw that it was 5 in the morning. Oh well I wont be able to go back to sleep now anyways he thought. He went back up to his room to pick up a book to read. After about and two hours people began to come down the stairs from their dorms. When in flew Draco's owl who had just delivered a letter to Hermione. To his surprise there was a letter.  
  
Draco  
  
I think we should just let people figure it out for themselves. It would be more fun that way. Well I cant wait to see you. I hope you had a good night.   
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
He smiled oh this should be fun he thought. Then suddenly someone said "what are you so happy about?". It was Pansy.  
  
"Oh nothing.' he replied as he walked up to his dorm to put his book away and to send Hermione another letter.  
  
Hermione  
  
Meet me in the Great Hall in 5 minutes.  
  
Love   
  
Draco  
  
He waited a few minutes then made his way down to the Great Hall. He reached the hall and just stopped. "Well are you going in?" Pansy asked she had followed him down.  
  
"No I am waiting for someone." he replied.  
  
"Oh looks its that ugly mudblood Hermione." she said.  
  
He began to turn red with anger "Don't talk about her like that." He almost slapped her but he controlled himself.   
  
"Why are you defending her." Pansy asked.  
  
"Because she is my girlfriend and I love her." he replied smiling as he walked toward Hermione. He left Pansy speechless with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Good morning my sweet angel. How did you sleep?" Draco said as he walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Oh I sleep wonderful." she replied as he took her hand and walked her to her seat.  
  
"See you soon." he said then he kissed her hand then walked over to the Slytherin table. It got suddenly quite and everyone stared in disbelief of they had just seen.   
  
"Draco how could you stoop so low. You could have had me." Pansy cried.  
  
"I wasn't lowering myself. She is smart pretty and can do any spell. I wouldn't want you in the first place." he said to her then quietly ate his breakfast. He then walked over to Hermione and they walked out of the hall together. They laughed at everyone's reaction.  
  
Later on that day in the Gryffindor common room Hermione had been finishing up her homework when Ron comes over to her. "Hey Ron." she said.  
  
"Why in the world out of all the people would you be with Malloy? Are you mental? He always talked about you and made fun of you, I just cant believe it." Ron burst out.  
  
"Well believe it because he likes me and I like him. Why would you care in the first place?" she replied in an angry tone.  
  
"Because you are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt that's all." he said calmly.  
  
"Just leave me alone." she said.  
  
"Whatever." he said as he rolled his eyes and left.  
  
What if he is right and I do get hurt what I am I saying I know he likes me she had mixed thoughts about everything. I really need some one to talk to. Oh how about Ginny she thought.   
  
"Ginny" she yelled as she went up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"Yeah what do you need Hermione?" she yelled back.  
  
"I need to talk to you in the common room."  
  
"Alright I will be there in a second." she said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Well what did you wanna talk about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I am happy with Draco but Ron made a good point what if I get hurt. Oh I don't know what do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Try and see what happens with Draco. If he does hurt you I am sure you will get over it. Just don't worry about it." Ginny replied.  
  
"Thanks I feel much better now. So do you have a boyfriend yet, not that you need one."   
  
"Not yet but I am not in a hurry to get on either. Well I gotta go finish my homework." Ginny said as she got up and left the room.  
  
A few more weeks went by and it was finally the week before Christmas. It was the last dinner that they would have all together before some of the students went home for the holiday. Dumbledore stood up and said "I would like to inform you that we will be having 2 new transfer students with us starting in January. Now enjoy the food." Everyone was talking about where the transfer students may be from or if they would be boys or girls.  
  
The next morning students were dragging down their trunks and were loading onto the train. Hermione Harry and Ron of course stayed at Hogwarts along with Draco.  
  
The week went by quickly and now it was Christmas morning. Hermione woke up and saw tons of presents. Her parents sent her some suger-free candy and a few new books and some cute muggle type of t shirts. Then she spotted a small box. She picked it up and there was a note :  
  
Hermione I hope you like this it was very expensive.  
  
Love   
  
Draco  
  
She opened the box and inside was a gold heart necklace wit ha matching bracelet and ear rings. Oh wow its so beautiful  
  
Hermione walked down into the common room and saw Ginny sitting in a little chair, "Good morning Ginny." she said.  
  
"Oh hey Hermione. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright well talk."  
  
"Do you know why Ron and Alexis broke up?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Well because of" she paused "well because of you."  
  
"What do you mean because of me?"  
  
"Well I know my brother might not admit it to you but he really likes it."  
  
"Are you sure about that."  
  
"Absolutely positive. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Well why don't we go down and get some breakfast."  
  
"Yeah lets I am starving."  
  
The girls walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They saw Harry walk in, he looks really upset I wonder what is wrong Hermione thought."Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Me and Cho just broke up." he replied.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry."  
  
"Its no big deal." he said.  
  
The rest of the day was kind of boring because most people were getting ready for the dance that night.   
  
*-*At the dance*-*  
  
Harry was sitting by himself listing to the music when a girl came over and asked if she could sit with him. "Hi Harry." she said.  
  
"Hey Anna. How are you doing today?"  
  
Anna was a Gryffindor girl who Harry thought was very pretty. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, she was a little bossy at times but very polite. "I am doing good. Now why are you sitting here all by yourself?"  
  
"Oh well I came alone."  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" she said as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sure why not." he said as he got out of his seat.  
  
Harry and Anna dance together a lot that night. He began to really like her. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah what is it."  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I would love to." she smiled.  
  
The dance finally ended and Harry walked with Anna back to common room. The next morning Harry and Anna spent most of their time together getting to know different things that each other liked. Hermione went out on the grounds with Draco. Ron spent his time finishing his homework. The day was a boring and long. The next few weeks went by and it was time for classes to start back up.  
  
"Welcome back. I hope you all had a good Christmas. Now to introduce our new transfers. We have Alexandra Marie Williams who will be in Slytherin, Chandra who will be in Gryffindor, Angel who is also in Slytherin, and lastly Simone Carlson who will be a Gryffindor. They all transferred from America except for Alexandra who is from Canada. Welcome ladies. Now lets eat." Dumbledore said The girls took their seats and began to introduce themselves.  
  
Simone and Chandra set by Hermione Ron and Harry, and told them all about what America was like and about themselves. While Alexandra and Angel got to know all the Slytherins. The Great Hall was full of noise as the students talked about their Christmas and any thing else they could think of. The room was filled with joy and laughter everyone was just in a good mood. After a few hours and after all the food had disappeared the tired students made their way to the common rooms. Hermione walked down to the room where she was suppose to meet Draco and left him a note:  
  
Hey  
  
I am really sleepy so I am sorry but I am going to bed.  
  
Love   
  
Hermione  
  
She stuck it to the door then walked away and went straight to her bed.  
  
The next morning classed began with Care For Magical Creatures. Harry Ron Hermione Anna Simone and Chandra all walked together down to Hagrids Hut for class.  
  
A few weeks went by very uneventful. Until one night Hermione was walking towards room 67 to meet Draco like they usually would do. She didnt feel well she felt that someting was wrong. She reached the door and slowly opened it. She saw Draco kissing another girl. It was Alexandra. Hermione felt a tear fall down her face as she ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She walked in and fell onto a chair and just cried. Then suddenly she heard someone say "Hermione are you ok?" it was Ron.  
  
"No I am not just leave me alone." she replied.  
  
"You can tell me I am your friend."  
  
"Just as long as you don't go crazy."  
  
"Why would I go crazy?"  
  
"Just promise me.:"   
  
"I promise. Now what is going on."  
  
"I saw Draco kissing another girl." she said as she saw fury flash across Ron's face. "I told you not to go crazy."  
  
"Oh well I am sorry but I think I might have to go pound him now."  
  
"No don't. Just go back to bed."  
  
"Fine" he said as he walked up to his dorm.  
  
The next morning Hermione went to find Draco to talk about what had happened last night.  
  
"Hermione I am so sorry. She kissed me and she didn't even know I had a girlfriend. I wouldn't cheat oh you. Oh please believe me." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I don't know if I can. Why didn't you push away or try to stop her from kissing you if she even kissed you first. I don't know if I will be able to trust you again." she replied. This scared him he had never heard her sound so hurt before.  
  
" I will do anything just please I don't want to lose you." he said.  
  
They talked through everything that had happened then she said "I guess I could give you a second chance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes I mean it."  
  
"Oh thank you so much." he smiled.  
  
Later that afternoon, Hermione was sitting in the common room reading and Ron came up to her. "Hey I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes what do you want to tell me."  
  
"Well I know you are still with Malfoy but I-- really like you" he said then suddenly he jumped up and left.   
  
I like Ron as more then a friend but I also like Draco. What who do I chose she thought.  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room waiting for Alexandra so they talk. "Alexandra can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure Draco. What's up?"  
  
"About last night.."he was cut off.  
  
"Oh that wel I want you to know that I really like you and that I will do whatever I need to for us to be together. Just understand that."  
  
"Alright well I like you too but I want to see what happends with me and Hermione. I don't want to hurt her because I really care about her."  
  
"Well I am sorry but I have to go me and Angel are going out on the grounds to hang out and meet some new people. Bye-bye." she said as she left.  
  
Great we didnt even talk about last night he was thinking.  
  
Hermione was sitting talking to Simone. "Hey can I tell you a secret? And do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Yeah I promise I wont tell a soul."  
  
"Well you know I am dating Draco. Well yesturday I saw him kissing another girl but we worked it out and everything. Then Ron comes to me and tells me he likes me. I like Ron I have for a while and no one knows that. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Well who do you like more?"  
  
"Thats the thing I mean I like being with Draco and all but I have always liked Ron."  
  
"Why don't you just see how things are going with Draco and if its not working out cut him lose."  
  
"Yeah that will work. Thanks for the advice."  
  
Hermione was on her way to meet up with Draco when she heard a very familiar voice that said "Alexandra I really want to be with you but I am with Hermione at the moment. We don't need to be meeting up like this." it was Draco. Hermione felt suddenly hurt and quietly went back to the common rom. She didn't know she was crying until Chandra asked her "why are you crying?"  
  
"Its nothing just leave me alone." as she stuffed her face into the arm of the chair.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know, but Hermione seems really upset." Chandra told him. He figured that it had something to do with Draco. And with that he stormed out of the common room and down the corridor. He found Draco standing in the hall with Alexandra. "Would you excuse us Alexandra, me and Draco need to talk."  
  
"Alright" she said as she left.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?"  
  
"What are you talking about I haven't done anything."  
  
"Yeah then way is she crying up in the common room?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think it had something to do with you and when I find out you will pay." Ron said as he walked away from Draco.  
  
Once Ron walked back into the common room he saw that she was still sitting there with her face hidden in the arm. Oh I hate to see her like this its just not right he thought. He walked over to her and seat down beside her. "'Mione what's wrong? What did he do now?"  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
"Yes it is or you wouldnt be crying. Come on you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well I was going to meet him like he asked. Then I heard someone talking saying how much they like the person they were talking to. Then I relised it was Draco. Oh Ron you were right you said he would hurt me and he did twice."  
  
"Hermione its ok. You could do a lot better then him."he said as she set her head on his soulder.  
  
"You always know who to make me feel better."  
  
They seat in the common room like this for a while. Then she seat up and yawned. "I think I am going to bed now." she said.  
  
"Wait." he said before she got up. He lend in and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good night Hermione."  
  
"Good night Ron."  
  
Did he just kiss me I think he did she thought as she walked up to her dorm. Oh I don't know what to do now. I mean I really like Draco but thats the second time he has hurt me, and Ron I just like him he always knows what to say when I am upset.  
  
The next morning Hermione and Ron were wlking down to breakfast, they were going to walk with Harry and Anna but they were already gone. As they walked hermione heard someone call her name she looked around and didnt see anyone. Then suddenly someone pulled her aside. It was Alexandra. "I need to talk to you alone."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Draco. Well I really like him and he likes me but the only reason we arent together it well you."  
  
"Oh well I need to talk to Draco about that."  
  
"Are you going to break up with him?"  
  
"I don't know I just need to talk to him." she left with that said. She finally reached the hall and went to sit next to Anna.  
  
"Hermione where were you? Because one second you were there then gone." Ron asked  
  
"Oh sorry. I was talking with someone."  
  
They finished their breakfast went to get their things then went off to Transfigurations. The lesson was amazing like always. Then it was time for Herbology.  
  
Hermione tried to avoid the topic of the kiss with Ron, she didn't know what to do. But she knew she had to talk to Draco. She saw him sitting in the library. She walked over and whispered "we need to talk." He grabbed his things and followed her to an empty classroom. "What has been going on? You haven't talked to me or anything in the last few days?"  
  
"Well I heard you tell Alexandra that you liked her and it really hurt me."  
  
"Oh I am sorry that I think she is a good person. You know what hurt me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seeing the way you looked at Ron Weasley at lunch. The way- the way" he paused for a while. "The way you looked at me."  
  
"Oh." she said as he ran out of the room. She ran after him. Then he stopped and said "if you don't want to be with me just tell me. But I will always love you." She could tell he was hurt you could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.  
  
"Draco I really do like being with you its just that Ron likes me now and I want to try being with him." she said as he took off running and she walked to the common room.  
  
Draco felt a tear in his eye as he slipped into the nearest classroom so that no one would see him like this. And of course he ended up in room 67. I don't know why this ever had to happen. All I wanted was to be with her because I know that I love her more then any other he thought as a tear fell down his face. He set alone thinking for a while then went off to bed.  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room thinking. Oh I never wanted to hurt him I thought he was going to break up with me anyway. I really do like him and what if Ron just said he liked me because he didn't want me with Draco. She suddenly looked down to the necklace she had been wearing. It was the one Draco gave her for Christmas but she then noticed something different. It had something written on it : Hermione my one and only love. I will always need you in my life. You made everything better: she read as she wiped a tear from her eye. Now I made everything worse she thought as she walked up to her dorm.  
  
After about a week, Hermione and Ron were together and Draco and Alexandra were together. Thought Hermione was still the one Draco loved and cared about most. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of her sweet smile and the time they spent together. And Hermione could tell he missed her and she felt the same about him. Though she didn't think she could face him after the way she broke up with him. Then one morning she was walking down the corridor and their paths met. As they walked by each other they gave the look. The look that said they were sorry and that they still cared. This hurt them both inside.  
  
That morning when the owl post arrived Hermione received a letter for a very familiar owl. It said:  
  
Hermione  
  
I still love you more then anything else in this world.   
  
Draco  
  
She looked over in his direction she liked the letter because she felt the same way. But what about Ron she thought. The next few days were sad and boring all he could think of was her and she could only think of him. She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Meet me in our room. We need to talk.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione was waiting there when suddenly the door slowly opened.   
  
"You wanted to talk."  
  
"Yes its about what happened to us. We were perfect then it was all gone. I just need to know what happened."  
  
"Well you heard me tell Alexandra that I liked her because I knew she was a nice person and someone who would be easy to talk to. But I never wanted us to be apart because I love you so much more then that. I love you more then life its self. I don't think I will be able to live with out you."  
  
"Oh don't say that. You only make me feel worse. I should have never said what I did but I was upset and then after that I didn't think you would ever talk to me again. But what about Alexandra?"  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"I asked you first"  
  
"Well I like her but I love you. I can live with me and her being friends but I would probably die without you."  
  
"Oh I like Ron more as a friend but I don't want to hurt him, and I cant string him on because that would hurt him more. Will we ever get a second chance if we are not seeing anyone?"  
  
"Yes we better because I love you so much. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything. Can I kiss you goodnight?" he asked but instead of waiting for an answer he leaned in and gave her a gentle passionate kiss. "Goodnight Hermione." he left as did she.  
  
Once she reached the common room she heard Ron say "We have to talk." oh great another talk she thought.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I really like you and all but I think that I like you more as a friend" he said.  
  
"Really me too. So are we just going to be friends?"  
  
"Yeah that's better for us."  
  
"I completely agree. Well I am going to go up to bed so see you later. Goodnight Ron." she said with a smile, this didn't go to bad at all she thought.  
  
"Goodnight 'Mione" he said as he walked up to his room.  
  
At that same moment, "I like you more as a friend now Draco and I am sorry but we can no longer be together."  
  
"Phew, I feel the same about you. Well goodnight Alexandra." he walked up and went to bed with a smile on his face. I might have a chance at getting her back he thought as he drifted to sleep. When he woke up that next morning he wrote to Hermione about him and Alexandra and soon after he sent Mischief his owl to deliver it he had a reply. It said that she and Ron were only friends and that she wanted to meet up with him after dinner in their room. He decided leave dinner early to surprise her with flowers and candy. As soon as she walked in she was surprised, it was almost like the first time they met in that room. "Draco its wonderful thank you."  
  
"I have another surprise but that's later on." After a while of sitting and talking they decided to go up to bed. "Don't tell anyone we are back together yet because we just got out of a relationship. Well here we are. Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Draco" she said as she stood outside of the common room and as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke with the sun shining on her face and to a noise outside of her window. It was Draco's owl and the letter said  
  
Hermione,  
  
Good morning beautiful. I love you so much. Meet me out by the lake at 10:15.  
  
Love   
  
Draco.  
  
She looked up at the clock on the wall it said 10:01, and she was still in bed. She jumped up, put on some pants and a sweater. I can't believe he wants to meet at the lake its snowing and in the middle of January she thought.   
  
"Good morning" she said as she walked up to Draco and kissed him.  
  
"Hermione I thought about you all night. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said then returned the kiss.  
  
"Its kind of chilly out her isn't it, and I forgot my clock. I knew I forgot something." she said.  
  
"Here have mine. Is that better?"  
  
"Oh thanks, that's much better."she smiled at him.  
  
"Change of plans, why don't we go inside because its cool." she nodded as they began to walk up the steps and into the castle.  
  
"Hermione I wanna show you, but you have to put this one." Draco said as he pulled out a blind fold.  
  
"Oh ok." she said as he tied it around her eyes. He took her hand and guided her up the stairs to the astronomy tower.  
  
"Oh something smells beautiful." she said.  
  
"Here now you can look." he took away the blind fold.  
  
"Oh my- its so beautiful" she said as she look at the flowers that covered the room.  
  
"Just like you." he said smiling to her. "Hermione I really love you more then anything else in the world. You are the only one I ever want to be with. You make me complete." He pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Here is a promise ring that we will be together forever and that when we leave Hogwarts and are a little older we will get married." The room was full of silence for a minute, Oh my I hope she doesn't freak out or say she wont take the ring he thought.  
  
"Oh wow Draco its beautiful." She took the ring and placed it on her finger and it fit perfect. "I love you." she said as she lend in and kissed him. They set in the flowers and stared up at the stares.   
  
"Well we better go." He said picking up all the flowers and carrying them for her to the Gryffindor common room entrance.   
  
"Goodnight. I love you." he gave him a quick kiss and took the flowers.  
  
"Love you too. Sweet dreams, and goodnight." he said as he walked down the corridor and as she walked into the common room.  
  
The time flew by and it was time to go home for the summer holiday.   
  
"Oh Hermione I will miss you so much. I will write you ever day."  
  
"Oh I don't want to leave. I want to be with you. Oh great were here already." she said as she gave him a kiss before they got off.   
  
"Oh great there is my dad." he rolled his eyes " I love you."  
  
"Maybe I should get off then you wait a few seconds then get off. Oh I love you too." she then took off.  
  
*-*A month later*-*  
  
"Hermione dear wake up." she heard her mother say. She slowly got out of bed and noticed that her room was full of red roses and there was a little teddy bear that said I love you on its stomach. Beside it was a letter:  
  
Hermione  
  
There is a rose for every second I thought about you yesterday. I have been working on getting this together and talking to your mom to help me. I love you so much. Also I am spending the rest of the summer in the Leaky Cauldron you should come and see me some time.  
  
With all my Love  
  
Draco  
  
Oh wow this is amazing. I cant believe he did this for me.  
  
Draco  
  
Thanks for the roses. I will come see you I am not sure when but I will. I love you so much, and I miss you so much.  
  
Love always  
  
Hermione  
  
Flash into the Future  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting in a cute little restrant enjoying each others company and talking about anything. When Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and said "Hermione, the only one I have ever loved, I hope you are the one I share my life with and I wish that you could be the one I die with and I pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life. Will you marry me?" he said smiling as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh Draco of course I love you so much." she said as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"It's a perfect fit just like us." he said then kissed her.  
  
A few months later  
  
"Harry I still can't believe that we are at Hermione's wedding and she is marrying Draco of all people." Ron was saying as he ans Harry walked to a seat.  
  
"They are in love. I am happy for her." he said.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was standing in front of a mirror in her wedding gown and thinking about the past few years she had been with Draco. All the sweet things her did for her. The smiled, then heard her dad say "its time" as he walked over to her.  
  
"Oh dad I love you." she said as they hooked arms and began to walk down the isle. She could she her mothers eyes begin to water. Then she saw her soon to be husband Draco standing their waiting for her. They said their I do's went to their reception. When they said their goodbye's, they ran off to a limo. And of course lives happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
